


in a text or two

by sowearegay



Series: Golden Glorious Requests [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowearegay/pseuds/sowearegay
Summary: " please harry is in public and louis is texting him things to do to himself and harry is really turned on and can't say no to louis and exhibitionism "





	in a text or two

It’s midday and Harry’s feeling antsy. It’s one thing to go to a writing session full-fledged and ready to work, proper inspired, but it’s another to go to one with a massive, aching hard-on and no means of getting rid of it, thinking about the things your boyfriend has in store for “later, when ya get back,” as he ties the silk scarf loosely around your neck.

Louis patted a hand on Harry’s chest, scolding him lightly that he’d had too many buttons undone and that that much skin was only for Louis’ eyes, not the prodding ones of lustful onlookers and the twenty-something singer-songwriters Harry was going to meet with. Harry bit his lip and apologized, but by the lingering smile on Louis’ lips Harry knew he wasn’t too far in the wrong, he wasn’t in trouble.

Louis leaned up with hands on both of Harry’s pecs, tip toes and tilting his chin for a kiss which Harry eagerly gave him. It was short and teasing, just like Louis, and just as their lips met Louis pulled away, knowing smile spread over his features and mirth in his eyes. “I’ll text you later.”

Harry smiled, hands on Louis’ hips wide and soft. “Okay.”

~~

He’s in the middle of figuring out the second verse of the third song Harry had written today when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he knows that it’s Louis. He bites his lip, stuttering.

“It’s, um. I saw it kinda bleeding into the chorus, you know? And, uh,” Harry’s phone buzzes again and he chews his lip, trying to concentrate, but he can’t concentrate when he knows Louis is on the other end messaging him. He takes a deep breath, fishing for his phone in his back pocket.

“’m sorry, can I—? I just need to—“ His partner seems alright with it, smiling and nodding her head.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” She says, “Need a bit of water m’self anyway. I’ll be right back, yeah? Want me to bring you a bottle?”

Harry nods but he’s barely paying attention, unlocking his phone and clicking on his messages. “Yeah, sure. Please?” She nods and exits the room and Harry lets out a breath as he’s finally left alone. Louis’ messages come of no relief, but Harry’s relieved just to be distracted for a while.

hey, babe, the first reads

I miss you :(

Harry’s heart drops a little and he pouts, shoulders slumping forward. He texted back with careful thumbs,

I miss you too :(

Louis’ reply comes within seconds, the typing bubble popping up as Harry waits anxiously.

can’t wait til you get home

Harry’s just about to type, can’t wait either when Louis’ next one comes in:

are you hard, baby ?

Harry’s eyes widen and he doesn’t know how to reply because, yeah, now he’s fucking hard, and Harry doesn’t know if he’s saved or fuck when his writing partner comes back in toting two water bottles and a paper cup. She hands a bottle to Harry and he thanks her with parted lips, typing out a quick yes before locking it and tucking it between his legs.

“Sorry ‘bout that, wanted some coffee to keep me up,” she says, taking a sip from her cup, “But I think we’re good with what we’ve got now, yeah? Think I might just hop in the booth and start recording a bit, just to demo it.” Harry nods quickly, jolting when he feels his phone vibrate between his thighs, making his cock pulse before he reaches for it quickly.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” As she heads behind the door Harry gives his phone a quick check, holding back the small whimper that builds up at the back of his throat.

touch yourself for me, babe

what do you want me to do?

“So this is what I was thinking for the chorus, yeah? I’ll sing it for you you tell me what you think.”

Harry nods, brows furrowed and scratching behind his ear. “Yeah, yeah go ahead.”

Immediately as she starts singing Harry’s eyes zip back to his phone, biting his lip as he unlocks it.

are there people around ?

His breath goes shaky. yeah

This time Louis’ message comes after a minute and it’s the longest Harry thinks he’s ever experienced, but he imagines Louis meant for it to be that way. His breath hitches.

palm yourself, babe, tuck your hand beneath your pants

Harry whimpers and his eyes flick up to his partner in the booth. She’s saying something about the chord progression and the melody and Harry nods, mumbling mindlessly about how he agrees and he’d love to hear it out, humming quickly just so he doesn’t seem distracted.

He scoots up to the sound bar and unbuttons his skinnies quickly, pulling down the zip and let his hand feel over his cock, giving it a soft squeeze and letting out an open-mouthed moan with the minimal relief.

don’t let anyone see you

Vibrates on his leg and he’d almost forgotten in the moment of relief that he was doing this because Louis told him to, because he wants to be good for Louis.

He bites his lip, rubbing over himself in firm circles.

I wont

He promises.

good. how’s it feel, baby ?

Harry whimpers, nodding before he realizes that he has to type of his response. He mumbles a quick “Sounds good,” into the booth intercom before replying.

feels good.

good, now c’mon, Harry gets back, don’t want you to cum. make it hurt a little. are you wet ?

Harry groans, biting his lip as he presses his palm hard over his aching cock, back arching up as his mouth falls open on choked back moans. He can feel himself getting hot and his head keeps leaking at the tip. His eyes flick up to his partner singing and at this point he doesn’t quite care.

hurts so good, leaking so much

Harry bites his lip so as not to moan. The glass of the booth is sound proof, so Harry figures he could if he really wanted to, but he wants to be good for Louis.

bet it does. such a naughty boy, aren’t you ? getting yourself off in public

Harry whimpers, eyes falling shut as he presses his palm up against the base of his cock, mouth hanging open.

“Harry, are you alright?” Harry snaps up then, eyes popping open and hand slipping itself from his pants, looking up at his writing partner proper caught. He fish mouths for an answer but he can’t come up with one and he knows he’s flushed.

“Uh,” She starts taking off her headphones and Harry starts freaking out, unsure of what to do. Louis hasn’t told him to cover himself, but he told him to make sure no one saw, so as she starts making her way out of the booth he quickly does the button at the top of his jeans and stashes his phone despite its incessant buzzing.

She comes out and drinks some water with a reassuring smile at Harry and Harry’s freaking out. “It’s alright, let’s take a break, yeah? ‘s hot in there.” Harry nods eagerly, open mouthed and wide eyed before clearing his throat.

“Yeah, yeah I need a break. Please.” She smiles and puts a hand over Harry’s forehead with a frown, which—he’s sweating and, like, hot as fuck.

“Oh, you’re really not feeling well, are you?” Harry shakes his head and stands up quickly because he’s honestly afraid of creaming his pants and it’s been much too long since he replied to Louis and he wants to be good for him. He shoots her an apologetic smile.

“No, but um. I’ll be right back.” And with that he leaves, racing down the hall for the first loo he can find. He enters it quickly and thankfully it’s a one-person restroom, sighing as he twists the lock and pulls out his phone.

get some with your fingers and taste it for me babe

There’s a few more messages after that but immediately Harry unbuttons his pants and shoves his hand beneath the band of his briefs, slicking up two fingers with the precum dribbling from his pulsing head and bringing it up to his mouth, moaning around it when he gets a taste of it.

And he doesn’t wanna do it, doesn’t wanna tell Louis. So he sends:

tastes so good

But Louis’ caught on and the next message he receives makes his heart stop.

baby, what happened ?

He doesn’t reply, not for a few seconds, biting his fingers nervously before typing out;

almost got caught.

oh ?

And Harry knows he’s in trouble now, whining softly as he sits up with his bum on the floor and his back up against the door. He chews his lip as he waits for Louis’ reply.

did you let anyone see you ?

Harry shakes his head eagerly before cursing himself and typing out a ‘no’

you should’ve

Harry’s mouth goes slack. He can’t help the throb that his cock gives at that, hot and heavy and blurting more precum at the tip painfully, groaning and letting his head fall back.

where are you ?

He bites his lip.

the loo

did I tell you to go to the loo ?

Harry whimpers, because fuck. He chews his lip.

fine then. pants off. have you cleaned yourself ?

Harry bites his lip.

last night

He can see Louis shaking his head as he types out:

well you’ve just been naughty, then, haven’t you ?

Because the only time Harry cleans himself out is before and after sex and he and Louis didn’t have sex last night because he was out with Liam, so Harry fingered himself. Secretively, obviously, though it wasn’t much of a secret anymore.

you weren’t home last night :( 

He tries, but it’s apparent that Louis is much past that.

it’s of no matter now.

Harry’s heart stutters as he watches the typing bubbles, waits for Louis’ reply, and, God, he’s in public, just bailed on his writing partner to come get himself off in the loo ‘cause his boyfriend decided now today was a good time to get him worked up and embarrassed, risking everyone seeing him. And it’s not as if the embarrassment would be doled onto Louis as well because he’s just texting Harry, not even there, and if anyone walked in and caught the curly haired lad he’d just seem like a horny, desperate teenager, not someone who was being told to touch himself by his boyfriend. And, fuck. How that got Harry hard he doesn’t know, but it made his cock pulse achingly and Louis knew it too.

want you to finger yourself.

Harry sucks in a sharp breath, shucking his jeans to just above his knees. He pouts, then whines.

I don’t have lube

Louis’ reply comes immediately.

suck on your fingers, then. slick em up and finger yourself, Harry, I wont have another word against it. 

It’s then that Harry knows just how serious Louis is, just how much trouble he could potentially be in. He looks up and checks the lock on the door quickly before getting up and wobbling over to wash his hands in the sink, letting three fingers slip into his mouth. He leaves his phone unlocked and on the shelf just above the mirror.

don’t touch your cock

Harry wines but obliges, working his briefs off his arse but leaving it covering his dick difficultly with one hand as he continues to suck on the fingers of his other. He bends over the sink, spreading his legs as far as his jeans will let him.

send me a pic of your fingers, babe, nice and wet.

Harry’s heart flutters and he pulls his fingers from his mouth instantly, grabbing his phone and snapping a picture to Louis, fingers shiny and wet just how he wanted them. His cock throbs at it and Harry feels so dirty but it feels so fucking good, and he hopes that when Louis sees the picture that he smiles at it proudly, proud at his baby for listening and being good. He sucks on his fingers while he waits, hollowing his cheeks just because he likes to feel of it, fingers long and reaching, making him gag. 

there we go, Louis replies, being good now, baby. stick one in your arse, c’mon

Harry obliges quickly, setting his phone down and spreading his cheeks with his other hand and his remaining dry fingers, circling it around his rim before letting it slip it. And, it burns, just a little, but Harry loves the full feeling that the single digit is already giving him, slipping it in straight and stiff and pulling it out, forcing it back in and out all of three times before keeping it in at the knuckle, wiggling it around with baited breath, eyes fluttering shut. His phone buzzes again and that’s when Harry remembers where he is, what he’s doing and why he’s doing it, and he’s just repeating in his head, ‘be good, be good for Louis, be good,’ encouraging him to keep himself at one finger until Louis tells him otherwise, coaxing him to get his phone and type back a reply when all he wants to do is fuck himself. He bites his lip.

I have it

He wiggles his finger around, curling it and gasping, loving the feel of his hot, soft walls as they clench around it.

how’s it feel ? 

Harry moans, circling his finger around before typing shakily;

so good want more

Louis’ message couldn’t come quicker and Harry couldn’t be happier. 

put in another finger babe. think you can fit three ?

Harry groans, squeezing another finger in beside the first, scissoring it just to stretch himself out, loving the burn and the feeling of subtle fullness. His breath was coming out in subtle pants, little puff of air beside his pinked-cheeks as his eyes squeezed shut. He forces them in further, letting out a drawn out moan when they brush against his prostate, and he loves his fingers, fucking loves them, because Louis’ fingers were short and thick but Harry’s were long and thin and fucking amazing, getting him right there every time, Louis’ just teasing. Still, Harry wants Louis’ fingers, would take them any day over his own, but he’s doing this because Louis wants him to.

He types out, shakily again;

want your cock

Harry moans as he squeezes in a third finger beside his other two, choked off whimper coming out breathless and shaky. He curves them, drawing them in and out slowly and thickly, curved just to fit in and his rim burns, hot and tight around his fingers, clenching. He feels full just on them but he wants more, wants Louis’ cock, wants Louis there with him. Harry moans and his phone buzzes with Louis’ reply, only just as he’s about to read it a knock comes on the door and a gruff voice on the other side of it that startles Harry, gasping and turning to it as his elbow slips from the sink, hitting it painfully. 

He hisses, pulling his fingers out to catch himself from falling with a soft whimper, arse clenching around nothing. He hears the gruff voice behind the door and it sounds like a “Sorry,” and Harry’s cheeks heat up, cock throbbing hard and precum leaking from his rosy head painfully, soaking through his briefs.

He almost feels like crying because he’s so fucking hard and he almost just got caught and it’s just making him so much more turned on, just wants to fucking cum already. He grabs his phone with a lump in his throat, swallowing thickly with a hard beating heart. He gets a glimpse at himself in the mirror and his mouth parts in slight. His lips are pink and subtly swollen from biting them, cheeks flushed and skin pale, hair tousled and mouth dry. His phone buzzes again and he shakes himself out of it, grabbing for his phone with shaky hands.

wanna get my cock in you too baby but just finger yourself for now

baby ?

Harry bites his lip. 

i almost got caught again.

He wants to cry, he really does, but more than anything he just wants to cum and he just wants Louis. He ruts his covered cock up against the sink and his eyes flutter, whining softly, “Louis,”

oh baby, were you good ?

Is what he gets in response, and now he really does wanna cry. 

please, Louis, don’t wanna anymore. wanna be with you.

Harry bites his lip and fits his fingers back in just because Louis hasn’t told him to stop, not yet, and he bites his lip on the burn.

don’t wanna cum, baby ? :(

Harry strokes his fingers in carefully, gasping when he brushes up against his prostate, barely holding himself up. 

i do but i don’t wanna cum w out you

He moans, nudging softly against his prostate with every push of his fingers. He bites his lip at Louis’ reply. 

it’s okay baby, tug yourself off for me yeah ? then i can make you cum when you get home, okay ?

Harry sniffs. 

okay

He pulls his fingers out and tucks his thumb into his briefs, tugging them down and getting a cold hand around his cock with a soft gasp. 

suck on your fingers for me tho babe c’mon

Harry’s eyes widen at the message and he groans, arching forward as he squeezes around his base, eyes falling shut. He’s never, they never really do this, only on occasion, only when Louis’ trying to keep him quiet because they don’t have gags and Harry’s desperate and hard and because he loves Louis’ fingers, loves sucking on them and moaning around them as Louis dicks up into him, canting his hips up and getting closer and closer. He chews on his lip, sticking his tongue out and swallowing around his fingers with a moan and fluttered eyes, cock throbbing in his palm. 

He works over himself with a quick hand, rubbing over his wet head and sticking his fingers in his mouth until he’s gagging, choking back his moans because, fuck, he’s in a fucking recording studio and there’s nothing more unprofessional than what he’s doing, what he’s doing for Louis, leaving his writing partner in the booth to come and fuck himself incoherent just because Louis told him too and, fuck, fuck. 

He cums gagging around his fingers, tears springing in his eyes, and moans caught around them, thumbs brushing over his head, hole clenching around nothing, forehead up against the mirror just above the sink in a fucking public bathroom because Louis told him to, because he wants to be good for Louis.

He groans, licking around his fingers, pulling them out and bringing his shaky, cum covered hand up. He checks his phone before acting further, panting hard and flushed. There’s encouragement texts that make his cock perk in interest, Louis calling him baby and so good for him and perfect. He types back that he came sheepishly, cheeks blushing.

Louis replies immediately;

feel good ? d’you have your fingers in your mouth ?

Harry nods before typing;

yes, they kept me quiet.

that’s good, baby you’re so good

Harry’s heart flutters with the praise and he’s about to reply when Louis’ text comes in again. 

can you send me a pic ?

Harry gasps and takes a moment. He’s going to do much better than ‘a pic.’ First, he stretches his mouth back around his fingers and takes a picture, eyes watery, cheeks red, lips pink, and cheeks hollowed. He doesn’t send it, instead he gets his dick in his hand, only semi hard now, cum on his hand and at the tip still leaking, head red and shiny. He bites his lip, thinking. He shakes his head before overthinking, stepping back, bending further over the sink, spreading his legs, and reaching his arm back to take a picture of his arse, other hand spreading his cheeks. 

When he brings his phone back he gasps at the picture and suddenly feels dirty and obscene but hot, cock pricking again as he hits send. Louis’ messages come in quickly and all at once, one after the other, things like fuck, and you’re so fucking pretty baby, so fucking gorgeous and can’t wait till you get home, making his heart swell up in pride, cheeks flushing and eyes welling up a little. He sniffs, sheepish smile on his lips as he types out a polite, thank you. 

Louis tells him to clean himself up and he does so quickly, sniffing and patting cold water over his face after washing his hands and cleaning over his cock delicately and with soft hisses, patting his briefs with a paper towel and tucking his cock away carefully before pulling his pants up. He tells him to come home quickly and Harry promises that he will, combing a hand through his hair and going back out to meet his partner. 

~~

It’s embarrassing when he goes back, downing an entire bottle of water just to get his flushed features calmed, bobbing his leg throughout the rest of the session and apologizing for being out of it. 

She gives him a reassuring smile but Harry thinks she knows, somehow, and that gets him desperate, leaving her with a kiss on the cheeks and racing home to Louis quickly. 

As soon as he gets home Louis is throwing the door open to him eagerly, tugging him in by his shirt with a kiss and unbuttoning his it, slipping his finger in the knot of his scarf. 

“’m gonna keep this on you, baby, missed you all day,” Louis says, smiling up and shoving his shirt off his shoulders as he ushers them both into the room. 

Harry cums twice more, once with Louis’ cock up his ass and once with Louis bouncing over him until he knees his way up to Harry’s flicked out tongue, head pressed heavily onto it as he worked a hand over himself and came in his mouth. Harry moans and swallows with obedience and Louis kisses him, pressing thumbs into Harry’s nipples and tugging at the scarf around his neck. 

“Never leave me again.” Louis says, scraping his teeth over the cut of his smooth jaw. Harry promises that he won’t and though he can’t keep it, he cuts his non-Louis writing sessions to a minimum, and when he has to, he comes home to Louis immediately or flies him out just to make it up to him. 

It works out.


End file.
